Fighting till we lose
by LSS1995
Summary: The Third Princess of the Katjvarna Empire has asked something great of Ikta Solork, and now he must complete her request if he wants to save the life of his dear friend.


**Chapter 1: Hell in the North**

* * *

This is hell. Cannon fire echo through the valley along with the horrid screams of the dead and dying. The wounded retreat in a long column along the valley floor leaving behind trails of blood for the fresh troops to see. The Northern Region is caught in an endless battle thanks to its garrison's former commander. The soldiers of the Empire are now paying a high price for his miss management of the region in blood and lives. The news of his execution did help raise moral but not enough to inspire the brave men and women who are sacrificing their lives to hold the line. Most of the Northern region now belongs to the Kioka Republic and the Aldera Holy Army. The troops of the Katjvarna Empire are battered, and without hope, their officers try to inspire them, but nothing works. That is the state of things as he returns.

Riding into the Northern Garrisons base, Ikta Solork sees a defeated army. Most of the people he passes have their heads down, but those who know him, those brave souls that fought beside him during that desperate last stand feel something they haven't felt in a long time. Hope. They know Ikta can make things better, they have seen him turn around hopeless situations into easy victories so those soldiers that know this man raise their heads and regain their fighting sprites. Unfortunately, it isn't many of them. Right now the only people who have any fight in them are the personal platoons of Ikta and his fellow knights.

Ikta's light platoon, at fist they didn't accept their commander because of his past, but after a mock battle, they wouldn't want anyone else to lead them. Yatorishino's fire platoon lead by Ikta's childhood friend, they are a powerful and brave cavalry troop who idolize their leader because she is one the great Igsem's, a family famous across the Empire. Torway's Platoons is the best marksmen in the Empire and one of Ikta's greatest assists after they became equipped with Air Rifles. They never miss and even scared a brilliant enemy commander into surrendering without being present. Matthew Platoon are a standard Air Gun unit armed with Smoothbore Air Guns, they don't have the range and accuracy of Torway's Platoon, but they make up for it in courage and determination. Ikta has seen them hold the line and follow his orders without hesitation despite how bad everything seems. Finally, there's the medical platoon lead by the kind and gentle Haroma. They may never fight, but the way they risk their lives to save a wounded soldier means they have the respect of everyone around them.

The young men and women of these platoons have lost so much and been through more than enough hardships for several lifetimes despite the fact they are barely adults and just out of basic training. They are ready and willing to fight though, despite everything they have been through they will fight for Ikta. They crowd around the returning knights happy to see them and ready to receive their first orders. It has been nearly two months since these knights left and two months of hell for those they left behind. The Northan Rejoin is about to fall, and these young men and women believed they were going to die. Not anymore, with the return of these knights and Ikta, in particular, they believe not only that they will live but also that they will win. One soldier pushes her way forward and right in front of her command.

"Welcome back Lieutenant… I mean Captain," Sergeant Major Suuya Mittokalif welcomes with a salute.

"I'm just as surprised as you are about the promotion," Ikta replies before his voice becomes serious for a rare moment, at times like these those who know Ikta Solork know when his voice is serious then something is wrong. "Is things here really as bad as people say they are?"

"Yes," Suuya answers lowering her gaze. "This is the only base we still hold, and the enemy ha cut us off from the Shinaak."

"I see," Ikta sighs shaking his head. "The former general Safida really left us is a bad way." Ikta shakes his head again. "Anyway, I'm going to take a nap, I'm too tired to do anything, and the enemy won't try to attack us anytime soon."

"How do you know that!" Suuya demands not able to hold her temper after seeing countless friends die trying to stop the enemies relentless advance. "They are breathing down our necks right now; our scouts have spotted them moving their new cannons into the area! They could attack us any minute now!"

"Relax they won't attack," Ikta tells her as his voice turns back to its normal laid back, calm tone everyone is used to hearing. "A severe storm is about to hit, and I have read the scouts reports, those cannons won't make it into position to fire before it hits and when it starts they won't be able to move for a few days because of the mud. So we have time to rest and plan so relax.".

* * *

Just like Ikta predicted a terrible storm began to batter the Northern Region of the Katjvarna Empire. The cannons go silent with their bangs replaced by the booms of thunder. Rain hammers the roofs of the buildings and great flashes of lightning light up the sky. It has been years since the Northen Region, and no one can remember the last one, most of the soldiers were children when the last storm hit the area. The Northern Region is a dry, cold and mountainous terrain with very little rain but when it does rain, it rains hard. From the windows of the base's buildings and flaps of tents, soldiers watch the storm play out thankful for the respite it brings them from this awful war. Ikta was right; the weather will hold off the enemy, so far it's doing a better job at stopping the enemy then the imperial soldiers.

"Looks like he was right again," A small red-haired man says.

He is called Sano Matsuo; he is an eighteen-year-old Corporal in Ikta's light platoon. Sano despite his size is actually really strong and fast, he can outpace most of the platoon, and no one else can match his strength which he has proven time and again during friendly arm wrestling matches. Sano has bright red eyes to match his hair that stands out at night and scares his comrades that see them in the dark. He is liked and respected by everyone in the platoon, and the person Sergeant Major Suuya trusted the most. Recently Sano has been acting as Suuya's second in command after recent losses have left her without one. During this time he has proven himself as a capable leader of the platoon.

"Yeah," A pretty blond replies with a smile. "I don't know why we doubted him."

The blond is called Kaga Aoba; she is a privet in the Ikta's light platoon and the girlfriend of Sano. Kaga is smart, brave but people also find her arrogant and annoying. She really is a beautiful young woman with perfect skin and bright blue eyes, her hair is long and a sight to behold. But Kaga's looks is part of her problem; she cares too much about appearances which get on everyone's nerves. You can't walk past her with something wrong with the way you look without Kaga pointing it out to the whole world. But after many battles her fellow soldiers have come to tolerate Kaga's behavior, she has saved the lives of several of her fellow soldiers as well as got them out of dire situations unharmed.

"He's been away too long," Sano states. "I have heard plenty of officers say the enemy won't attack only to have been proven wrong during the time he's been away."

"Well, he's back now," Kaga tell her boyfriend as she hugs him from behind. "Everything will be better now," Her lips met his neck. "Now we can be tighter again without the worry of an enemy attack."

"As long as we don't get caught," Sano agrees on turning around and kissing his girl.

Kaga and Sano have been dating since basic training, but now one knows about their relationship, both Kaga and Sano have decided to keep it a secret for tow reasons. The first being that they are from rival villages, Sano is from Shinrano and Kaga is from Congsu. Both villages are in the central region of the Empire and only separated by a small lake, but both villages hate each other. A long-running dispute between fishing rights in the lake has left a dived between the two villages. So the first reason why they keep their relationship a secret is because if their parents find out about it, they will force the young couple apart. The second reason for being so secretive is because of Kaga's fan group. Kaga may be arrogant and annoying, but a group of male soldiers has started a fan club dedicated to her and often send her love notes and flowers. Sano is worried about how they would react to news of him dated Kaga, so the kept their relationship quiet also out of fear from their fellow soldiers.

"I have missed being able to hold and kiss you like this," Kaga say in between kisses.

Being under constant attack have left little time for this young couple to express their love for each other. Under fire from cannons, pinned down from air guns, hiding from snipers or fighting for their lives up close and personal it has been a hellishly long time since they could hold each other as they are now. But right now in each other's embrace makes all the fear and worries they have felt melt away, somehow just the return of their commander and being able to hold each other again have made everything alright. Despite the desperate situation in the Northern Region both Sano and Kaga along with every other soldier has hope

* * *

In the luxurious Imperial Palace in the heart of the Empires capital, Chamille Kitra Katjvanmaninik the Third Princess of the Katjvarna Empire lays on her bed. Her bed soft and comfortable made by the finest craftsmen in the Empire with the best materials money can buy, but sleep eludes the young Princess this night. Chamille tosses and turns but sleep evades her. Finally, she gives up and gets out of her bed. The Princess walks over to the large open doors that leads out onto the balcony and through it. She walks out into the cold night and leans on the balcony. It's a beautiful view that overlooks the garden of the palace, like everything else in the palace the garden is lavish and kept in perfect conditions at all time. But the Princess didn't come to admire the view; she came to think and try to calm her worries.

Last month she asked the unthinkable of someone she cares about and trusts with her life. She has asked Ikta to do something unthinkable, and that would get both herself, and Ikta executed for treason if anyone were ever to discover what she has asked of him. Chamille has asked the now Captain Imperial Knight Ikta Solork to destroy the Empire with her from within using the current war to their advantage in doing so. It is an act of treason an act that many wouldn't dream of committing but she is willing to see this through. Both herself and Ikta know the Katjvarna Empire is done for, but they want to save at least some small part of the Empire. That is where Ikta comes in; he will lose this war in a way that gives enough strength to the Empire's position so that they can keep their culture even though their Empire is no more.

To say the Princess is scared because of this is an understatement. She is terrified because there are plenty of corrupt nobles that will take advantage of her if they were to discover her plans. For that reason, she wanted to travel with Ikta to the Northern Region, but her request to go was turned down over concerns for her safety. She knows her safety wasn't a problem but her father and guards don't believe that only she has faith that being at Ikta's side is the safest place for her. Chamille knows he can protect her better than anyone else whether it is from an enemy attack or an assassin sent by someone who learned of her plans.

"Ikta, stay safe." Chamille sighs as she stares up at the full moon.

She knows the Northern Region is in chaos and about to fall, Chamille has faith in Ikta's abilities, but the worry of losing him is one of the main reasons why she can't sleep this night. A sudden unexpected knock at the door snaps the princess out of her trail of thoughts and back to reality.

"Princess, may I come in?" A sweet, gentle voice asks through the door.

"Entre," Chamille replies and soon the door opens.

"Princess you should get some rest you have a meeting with Count Matsumura first thing in the morning," An elderly maid suggests as she comes into the room.

The maid's name is Mase Aoi, and she is like a mother to Chamille. Growing up the Emperor and Chamille's mother had little time for their daughter, so Aoi raised Chamille as if she was her own daughter. Aoi is an old lady and looks like she is ready to retire, her gray hair is neat and tidy. Her brown eyes show a worn out women. Chamille knows Aoi is starting to get tired easier, and her health has begun to worsen, so she respects her maid for continuing to do her job no matter what she is feeling.

"Thankyou for your concern, but I am not tired right now," The Princess tells her as she steps back into her room.

"I can get you some warm milk," Aoi offers but Chamille shakes her head.

"No thank you," Chamille replies. "I don't think that will help."

"Ok," Aoi says. "If something's on your mind then you can talk with me."

"It's nothing," The Princess lies reassures her, it's not that she doesn't trust Aoi she trusts her maid with her life it is just that she doesn't know who could be listening. The nobles always spy on each other trying to find some dirt to get the upper hand over each other. "You can retire for the night; I promise I will try and get some sleep."

"Ok Princess," Aoi says with a bow. "If you need me just call."

* * *

High up in the Arfatra Mountain's the warriors of the Shinaak Tribe are finding no relief from this sudden storm that's battering the Northern Region. The weather didn't bring any respite from the relentless assault from the Aldera Holy Army, the only break they got is that there are no troops from the Kioka Republic. When you compare the armies of Aldera and Kioka the Aldera military is considerably weaker, they lack the technology and experience of the Kioka military, but they more than make up for their weaknesses with overwhelming numbers. Right now the Shinaak are feeling the wrath of those numbers as the Aldera soldiers charge relentlessly into the jaws of the Shinaak fortifications. The Shinaak was barely holding thanks to the constant fire from their cannons and mortars, but now ammunition is running low, and the heavy rainfall was slowing their rate of fire.

"Keep firing!" Dar Nanak Chief of Shinaak Tribe orders as the Aldera army attacks again. "Thin their numbers as much as possible before they reach our first line of defense!"

Ironically it was the Kioka Republic's fault for the Aldera armies slow progress in assaulting the Shinaak warriors. The Republic gave the Shinaak the cannons and mortars that are hampering the advance of their allies, and the Republic has taught the Shinaak the tactics that are taking their toll on the Aldera soldiers.

"We can't hold them off for much longer!" One of the Shinaak warriors reports. "We are running low on ammo!"

"Send a messenger to the Empire!" Nanak tells him. "Ask for immediate aid!"

* * *

 **Next Time**

* * *

In the next chapter Ikt battles to save the Shinaak and his friend Nana from destruction and the Princess meets her first opponent in her quest to purify the Empire.

* * *

 **AN**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter setting the tone for what is to follow. Don't forget to Follow and Favourite. Also please review to let me know what you think your reviews have already improved some of my stories.

I decided to add two side stories to the main one. The first follows Sano Matsuo and Kaga Aoba as they fight on the front lines and the second follows the Princess as she battles with corruption withing the heart of the Empire.

All names for my original characters come from a random name generator.


End file.
